Blog użytkownika:NNicola/Opowiadanie
) 5 lat później.... Gdy piętnastoletnia Astrid , była w lesie na treningu ktoś ją porwał . Tym porywaczem był Albreht Perfidny . Popłynął z Astrid na swoją wyspę i więził ją przez pięć lat Pewnego dnia Astrid udaje się uciec ... Biegłam ile sił w nogach , byle być już zdala od niego . Byłam przy brzegu plaży , były tam dzikie smoki podeszłam do jednego z nich . Wsiadłam na niego i spróbowałam polecieć na Berk . Tylko że zapomniałam drogi , pójdę na żywioł . Nic mi nie stanie na drodze do dostania się na Berk . Pewnie dużo się wydarzyło , tak bardzo tęsknię za Berk . Leciałam już kilka godzin , gdy nagle zza chmur wyłoniła się wyspa . To pewnie jest Berk , to musi być Berk . Stęskniona przyśpieszyłam , gdy byłam już bardzo blisko zauważyłam Sączysmarka . Ale on wydoroślał ! Dyskretnie do niego podleciałam i go przytuliłam . Popatrzył się na mnie jak na dziwaczkę . - Kim ty jesteś ? - Spytał a ja wytrzeszczyłam oczy , cz aż tak bardzo się zmieniłam ? - Sączysmark nie poznajesz mnie ? - spytałam zszokowana a on pokręcił przecząco głową . - To ja Astrid , pięć lat temu porwał mnie Albreht - powiedziałam a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy . - O Boże ! Astrid ! ? Nie wiesz jak bardzo tęskniłem - powiedział oraz mnie przytulił . - Ja za wami też ! Nie wiecie co ja tam przeżywałam ! - Rozpłakałam się i jeszcze mocniej wtuliłam się w Sączysmarka . - Trzeba to wszystkim powiedzieć ! Wszyscy za tobą tęskniliśmy ! A najbardziej Czkawka ! Aż do teraz tkwi w załamaniu nerwowym , wszyscy się o niego martwią . Jest blady , chudy i nie śpi po nocach tylko płacze ! - Powiedział Sączysmark , a ja poczułam lekkie ukłucie w sercu . Czyli on mnie naprawdę kocha ? A ja myślałam że o mnie zapomniał , że ma inną . Rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej i usiadłam na trawie . - Kiedy jest następnie spotkanie ? - Spytałam Sączysmarka . - Dzisiaj wieczorem a co ? - spytał . - Mam pomysł ! Na tym spotkaniu wejdziesz na stół i ogłosisz że wróciłam ! - Wykrzyknęłam radośnie , Sączysmark myślał przez chwilę po czym się zgodził. Dyskretnie żeby nikt nie zauważył , resztę popołudnia spędziłam u Sączysmarka w domu . Wieczorem myślałam jak to wszyscy zareagują na to że wróciłam , a raczej uciekłam Albrechtowi . A jak zareaguje Czkawka ? Tego się najbardziej bałam . Sączysmark przed spotkaniem ukrył mnie dobrze żeby mnie nikt nie zobaczył . Podczas spotkania Sączysmark wszedł na stół i zaczął mówić . - Pięć lat temu Astrid z niewiadomych powodów zniknęła z wyspy , wszyscy szukaliśmy ją ! Dowiedziałem się dlaczego zniknęła ! Porwał ją otóż sam Albreht Perfidny ! Ale naszej dzielnej Astrid udało się uciec ! A teraz jest tu jest tu z nami !~- Wykrzynkął Sączysmark ! Wyciągnął mnie na stół . Na całej sali zapanowała cisza , którą przerwał Czkawka był stasznie blady wychudzony nie wyglądał najlepiej . - Astrid to naprawdę ty ? - Powiedział łamiącym głosem , a po jego policzkach spływały samotne łzy . Podeszłam do niego nie dowierzając własnym oczom , lekko dotknęłam jego bladego policzka i otarłam jego łzy . - Myślałem że nie ż1yjesz , szukałem cię chyba wszędzie - Powiedział Czkawka po czym mnie pocałował . Pocałunek był czuły , całował mnie tak jakby chciał mi pokazać jak bardzo za mną tęsknił . Powoli oderwaliśmy się od siebie . Nagle podszedł do nas Stocik Ważki . - Astrid chciałbym cię zabrać na spacer - Powiedział poważnie , ale w jego oczach było widać szczęście . Pokiwałam twierdząco głową . Wyszliśmy do lasu , wódz od razu zaczął . - Cieszę się że wróciłaś do nas , tak bardzo się cieszę .... - Po policzkach wodza spływały samotne łzy - Wogóle się cieszę , że przeżyłaś, Pleśniak mówił że nie żyjesz . Albreht powinien teraz zbroić armię , nie puszczę mu tego płazem . - Powiedział zaciskając pięści . - Jeszcze zobaczy ! - Wykrzyknął , zaczęłam się bać . Przypomiało mi to miesiąc przed ucieczką ... " Siedziałam skulona w kącie , na dworze panowała burza . Od tego porwania strasznie się boję burzy . Nagle do mojej celi przyszedł Albreht . - Wstawaj ! - Wykrzyknął na całe gardło - Ostatnio mówiłaś że chciałabyś się wykąpać , pomyślałem że kąpiel możesz wziąć teraz . - Podniósł mnie i wyprowadził na zewnątrz . Stałam w deszczu przez dwie godziny , pilnowana przez jego ochroniarzy . " Upadłam na ziemię ciężko dysząc . - Astrid co ci jest ? - Spytał wódz - Nic mi nie jest , po prostu . Przewróciłam się - Skłamałam , bo co miałam mu powiedzieć ? Boję się kiedy na mnie krzyczysz . To głupie . - Może będziemy już powoli wracać ? - Zaproponowałam , wódz przytaknął . Wracaliśmy w ciszy , po zajściu w lesie nikt nie raczył się odezwać . Wódz pchnął potężne drzwi , od razu weszłam do środka . Nagle podszedł do mnie Czkawka . - Coś się stało ? - Spytał , ja nie odpowiedziałam stałam jak kołek . Nage drzwi od sali otworzyły się z hukiem . Do sali weszedł Albreht i łupeżcy . - Stoiku ! Przyszedłem po moją własność - Krzyknął Albreht , wystraszona przytuliłam Czkawkę . Musiałam się gdzieś ukryć , nie chcę wracać do tamtego miejsca. Schowałam się za najbliższą kolumną . - Twoją Własność ? - Zapytał wódz z nie dowierzeniem . - Tak Stoiku , przyszedłem po Astrid - Powiedział , a mnie aż ciarki przeszły po plecach . Poruszyłam się niespokojnie , niestety zauważył to jeden z Łupieżców . - Panie ! Tam jest ! Za kolumną ! - Zaczął krzyczeć , Albreht podszedł do kolumny za którą się chowałam . Nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa . Nagle Wódz wyciągnął miecz i przeciął Albrehtowi ramię . Jeden z Łupieżców złapał mnie za rękę i przyłożył mi sztylet do gardła . Albrecht zwrócił się do Czkawki . - Wybieraj , twój ojczulek albo ukochana - Powiedział ,Czkawka wytrzeszczył oczy . - Czkawka ! Wybierz ojca ! - Zaczęłam krzyczeć , Czkawka popatrzył się na mnie . - Wybieram ... ojca - Powiedział a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy . Nagle z tłumu wyszedł Śledzik . Zwrócił się do Czkawki . - Ty tchórzu ! Jak Mogłeś ! - Zaczął krzyczeć - Albrehcie ! Weź mnie ! - Powiedział , Albreht kazał mnie wypuścić i wziąć Śledzika. Albreht zażądził odwrót . - Jak mogłeś - Szepnęłam . - Nie chciałem , by znów cię mi ciebie zabrali - Powiedział Czkawka . - Mieli też twojego ojca ! Mogli mnie zabrać ! - Krzyknęłam - Mogli by coś ci zrobić - Powiedział łamiącym głosem . - Przetrwałam pięć lat , a poza tym Albreht nie mógł by mnie zabić - Ostatnie słowo prawie szepnełam . - Dlaczego - Spytał się Czkawka , nic nie powiedziałam . - Dlaczego ! Odpowiedz mi ! - Krzyknął , muszę mu powiedzieć prawdę . - Bo jest moim ojcem - Powiedziałam po czym upadłam na kolana . Czkawka do mnie podszedł . - Nie podchodź ! Jestem córką potwora ! - Krzyknęłam , zaczęłam kierować się do wyjścia . - Najlepiej będzie kiedy o mnie zapomnisz - Powiedziałam łamiącym głosem . - Nie ! Nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć ! Myślisz że co czułem przez te pięć lat co ? Byłem załamany bo straciłem ukochaną osobę . Dopiero co cię odzyskałem , nie mogę znów cię stracić - Powiedział Czkawka ze łzami w oczach . Wiem co czuł , sama przez to przechodziłam . Ale nie mogłam go narażać . - Wybacz Czkawka - Szepnęłam a w moich oczach zalśniły łzy . Wyszłam z sali . Po drodze jednak się zatrzymałam . Dotarło do mnie co zrobiłam . Właśnie straciłam ukochanego . Upadłam na kolana . Schowałam twarz w dłoniach . Nagle poczułam jak ktoś gładzi moje ramię . Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Szpadkę . Zaraz Szpadka . - Wiem co przeżywasz , byłam w takej samej sytuacji . Na imię miał Eret - Powiedziała Szpadka a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy . - Szpadka czy ty płaczesz ? - Spytałam oniemiała , nie wiedziałam że Szpadka kogoś miała . - Nie no coś ty , ale powiem ci jedno Astrid nie odchodź od niego bo któregoś dnia możesz go stracić - Powiedziała po czym wybuchła głośnym płaczem . - Jestem taka słaba ! Zamiast być twarda to płaczę ! - Krzyknęła i mocno mnie przytuliła . - Szpadka to nie tak że jesteś słaba , płacz nie oznacza słabości płacz oznacza to że masz uczucia - Powiedziałam , Szpadka zamiast się uspokoić jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała . - Ja nie chcę mieć uczuć ! - Krzyknęła . - Ale to dobrze że masz uczucia .- Powiedziałam . - Tobie to łatwo mówić , ty nie masz brata bliźniaka który śmieje się z tych co mają uczucia - mruknęła pod nosem . - Mieczyk taki nie jest , nie przesadzaj - Powiedziałam z nadzieją że się uspokoi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania